Music: Words From The Heart
by Ninny-na
Summary: 14songdrabbles-9: "Is he cursing or dancing?" 'I think it's a little bit of both.' // Seiner. T just in case.
1. How You Love Me Now Hey Monday

**Disclaimer; I own neither the songs, nor the characters featured. I own only the -fail- drabbles. Yay~**

**This is the song thingy where you place your iPod on shuffle... yeah.**

**I kinda mixed up the lyrics in the stories, but, -as HayHay says- what "the fuck" ever.**

**-&-**

**How You Love Me Now - Hey Monday**

I don't _get _you. Not that I ever really did, but, what the fuck ever.

Do you wanna know _why_ I don't get you? The answer is quite simple. It is because every day, every _fucking _day, you come up to me and say the _same damn thing. _E-v-e-r-y day!

And then, this is the great part, **then **you go and mess around with someone _else._

Why, why, _why?_

How can you sleep, how can you breathe, how can you even **live **with yourself after saying those things, and then turning around and fucking some random chick?

I wish you would just **save your breath. **I _don't wanna hear it. _Can't you just save it for her?

I've actually told you that. In fact, I think I just told you that _yesterday. _Is your memory failing you?

Because your walking up to me, and I can see it in your face, you're going to say that **one little line **that has been making my life complete and utter _hell._

_"I just can't seem understand why _**I love you now.**_"_

Me, the fuck, neither.

**-&-**

**This is the first of 14 drabbles (I asked a friend to give me a random number. xD)**

**Read, review, whatever.**

**BUT.**

**Please, if you put this on alert, could you PLEASE review as well?**

**I love favorites and that, but, reviews just make my day. Okii? :D**

**I have 8 written out already, so, as soon as I fix up the next one, it'll be up tomorrow..**

**yaaay.**

**How much you wanna bet is going to fuck up the spaces and that?**


	2. Violent Kiss

**DNO.**

**In the fucking bitchiest mood. You may get attacked in the author note things. Just a warning.**

**Oh, and for the crappy drabble. ... Am quite cruel to myself..**

**-&-**

**Violent Kiss - (Ihavenoidea)**

Violence has always been present in our relationship, any relationship we _had _has had some form of violence in it.

From when we were children (and friends) and delighted ourselves with the brute act of play fighting. To when we grew into our early teenage selves and the _play _dropped. As did our friendship status.

Soon, we were constantly at each others throats, fighting almost night _and day_. So much, that our fights actually became famous_. _We danced to that song for many years, before something changed and we started going for each other's throats for an entirely _different _reason.

I suppose I was being a little 'optimistic' when I thought the aggressiveness would just, _disappear_.

Sure, now it comes in small, 'innocent' forms such as tight gripped hands and violent kisses, but, it's still violence.

Although, I guess it's different because it's finally a violence we can _both _**fully **enjoy.

In a way, we're being pulled into a 'harsh' embrace, that, we _don't_ wanna**pull away from.**

**-&-**

**I was going to go into a rant about alerts && reviews but I don't fucking care anymore.**

**Fuck it. Do what you want. **

**Oh.**

**And, thanks to FInalFallenFantasy for reviewing. **

**.... Wow. Shortest A/N in the world of existence for me.**

**NEXT; Voices of Violence**


	3. Right Round

**DNO.**

**Warnings; I swear. Like, a lot. And.. Um... 'sexual themes'? idfk. Seifer eyeing up Hayner. You decide. Oh. And short, crappy story. **

**-&-**

**Right Round - Flo Rida ft. Kesha**

You may _think _that I didn't know what you were doing with your 'innocent' little movements, you **may **_think _that, but it doesn't make it true.

I knew _exactly _what you were doing when you walked by me, swaying your hips _just a little bit, _or when you 'accidentally' dropped your pen in English, causing you to _simply _bend over and grab it. Or all those _other _times when you would either give a nice view of your ass, lips, or _entire fucking body._

You may _think _that, but I knew, God, did I know.

Not that it mattered, cause it still made me **spin my head right fucking round.**

**-&-**

**I think I'm getting sick. D:**

**Thanks to; GreenxxTulips, xKHCookies, and FinalFallenFantasy. :)**

**NEXT: Voices of Violence. ... I don't lie this time. xD; **


	4. Voices of Violence

**DNO**

**Warnings; Swearing. That's about it.**

**-&-**

**Voices of Violence - Billy Talent**

I always have to blame someone else for what I do. _Always. _It started when I was a kid and Rai and I were messing around with my Father's tools in the shed. I bumped into Rai, who smashed into the shelf holding everything.

You can imagine what happened next.

When my Father came in, he (of course) threw a fucking tantrum suitable for a _two_ year old. After he finished stomping and screaming, he turned on us and asked who did it.

Rai took the blame.

But _only _because I forced it upon him. (He wasn't impressed, by the way.)

Now, you're probably wondering why the fuck I'm telling you this, so, if you'll shut the fuck up and give me two minutes, I'll explain it to you.

Three days ago, Hayner asked me why I was such a dick. (Kid has _beautiful _insults.) Now, usually, I just laugh his questions off. But, for some odd reason, this one stuck with me. And I had to find an answer.

It took me a fucking week. One, _fucking, _week, of constant thinking and debating and in all truthfulness, I was mainly curious on _who _or _what _I would blame it on.

As I told you before, it took a week, so, one week later, in the exact spot Hayner had asked me the question earlier, I asnwered, and this was my conclusion on the matter:

_"Voices of violence."_

"What? That's the **stupidest **reason I ever heard."

I punched him after that comment, he retaliated with a rebounding punch (Which I stopped) and a new question, "What was that for?!"

_"What'd I tell you? Voices of violence, they'll always be heard."_

**-&-**

**I is officially sick. D;**

**Wow. Hayner and Seifer actuallykinda seem like friends. o:**

**Thanks to; GreenxxTulips, and Ashayu.**

**NEXT; Just Dance**


	5. Just Dance

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing. Alcohol is mentioned. And probably a little OOCness, I'm not sure.**

**-&-**

**Just Dance - Lady GaGa (There will be no poledancing. D)**

There was always a first for everything, _always._

For Hayner and Seifer, this was a new 'first'.

In years prior, whenever Hayner and Seifer went to parties, they would amuse themselves by **shamelessly** flirting with one other. Tonight, however, that would stop due to the fact they were **officially **a couple.

So, when they walked into the house that was nearly _shaking _because of the music, Seifer had to ask, "What the _fuck _are we going to even _do_?"

Hayner simply shrugged, knowing exactly was he was going to do. Get drunk of his fucking ass. Not that he was about to tell Seifer that.

"I dunno. I'm sure you'll figure something out, I'm off to find Roxas and them, seee youu~!"

"Wait, what? Hayner? Hayner! Get your fucking ass back here!!"

The music drowned him out, causing the platinum blonde to be stuck standing in the doorway looking like a complete _idiot. _

Not that anyone was about to tell him that.

-2 hours later-

"My fucking god Hayner! What happened to you?!" Were the first words that managed to find themselves out of Seifer's mouth after he finally caught up with his boyfriend.

"Seiferr~! There you aree~! I've been looking for youuuuu~~ What have youu been up tooo....How'd I turn my shirt inside out?" was the reply from said boyfriend, who swayed as he talked. Indicating he was either, 1: Completely smashed, or 2: Swaying to the music. Seifer suspected number one.

"Nothing, I don't know, and what the _fuck _have_ you _been doing?" he snapped, grabbing hold of the dirty blonde, steadying him and also leading him away from the crowded floor.

"Ohhhhh, not much. Played some Twister.... Did you know they had red wine here? Oh! I also lost my phoneeee. And mah maaan~! But I found him, so it's alright." was the rushed, giggled response.

"Ye Gods and little fishies..." Seifer hissed under his breath before asking another question that was soon interrupted, "How much have you had to drink-- Hayner? What are you doing?"

"Don't you wanna check out what's going on on the floor? I love this record, bayyy-be~" Hayner grinned up to the elder as he began to head _back _to the same space previously vacated.

"Hayner...." a warning tone was soon breathed into the drunk teen's ear. **(1)** The reply was breezy,

"Just keep it cool Seiferr~ You'll be _fine. _**Just dance**."

**-&-**

**(1) Where I'm from, the legal drinking age is 19. (or 18. o:) :) So, yeah. Hayner is still technically a teen. Besides, who doesn't drink before the legal age?**

**I is very sick. D: Tis not fun. **

**Oh, and about the whole 'there will be no poledancing' thing, I put that there because someone who helps me out a lot with this (And has yet to reply. D) said that, for this song, HayHay should pole dance.**

**I said no.**

**Thanks to; FinalFallenFantasy, and GreenxxTulips.**

**NEXT; Colorado Sunrise - 3OH!3 (The first rather romanticy one. xD)**


	6. Colorado Sunrise

**DNO**

**Warnings: ... Umm.. I got nothing.**

**-&-**

**Colorado Sunrise - 3!Oh!3!**

Their relationship was rocky, trouble seemed to always been in their wake, and almost _everyone _seemed to be against them.

Their resolve to stay together never weakened though, in fact, it grew stronger. They began to enjoy more and more of the little things. Things like, the two of them shivering together on a roof in the middle of October _just _so they could see a Colorado sunrise. That, was actually one of Hayner's favorite memories. For three reaons.

One reason was the sentence that passed by his boyfriend's lips, _"I'm ashamed you fell for handsome cause I have habits I can't shake, but if you try and take that from me, well, I wouldn't be the same trainwreck that I am, but, I am what I am."_

Hayner had simply smiled in response and nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, trying to assure him that he didn't care.

Seifer had, for a fleeting moment, traded in his usual smirk for a smile and said another line that still makes Hayner's heart beat fast, _"And as long as it's okay with you, I think I'll stay right here, cause where I go is up to you, dear" _

With a fluttering heartbeat, the dirty blonde looked up in shock, and was quite close to responding, but the elder beat him to it, _"Not that I got no place to go, I have a room where you couldn't _**pay **_a plant to grow."_

And the final reason was the most important. For, that night(/morning) was the first time Seifer, the man renowned for being a cold, low-lifed, narcissist, uttered the three words Hayner wished most to hear.

_"I love you."_

What else could Hayner say?

"I love you to."

**-&-**

**Yaaay.**

**Thanks to; FinalFallenFantasy, GreenxxTulips**

**NEXT; Young - Hollywood Undead**


	7. Young

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing. Character death.**

**...**

**Maybe I shouldn't have told you that...**

**-&-**

**Young - Hollywood Undead**

"I love you."

Daring words lit up the silent sky.

"This really isn't the time.."

Words laced with fear soon tried to snatch them back.

"There's _never_ going to be a 'time' Chickenwuss! We're in a world that's falling apart! When do you think I'm going to ever be able to say that and the time being **right**?"

Anger soon came in the form of sand being kicked up into the death stained air.

"But.."

Forced confusion tried to stray them from the conversation at hand.

"But what?! But nothing! You should be fucking happy I'm admitting it before we're fucking killed!"

Remarks as blunt as a bat were soon beating down.

"We're not going to die! "

An odd... Defiance was certain with these words, as they fought back.

"Hayner... We don't know that. In case you haven't looked around, Where we are isn't exactly radiating _happy, you're not going to die _vibes."

A tone foreign to the both of them tried to soothe, and were 'rewarded' with a shaky snort.

"Now, I'm going to say this again, and you better have a... _More appropriate _reply, alright?"

Brown orbs tried to stare at the ground as the commander ripped them up.

"I love you."

White teeth bite down on a dust stained lip.

"I... I love you, too."

**- - - - -**

_We are young, but we have heart, _

_We are strong, but we don't belong,_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart..._

_We will fight, or we will fall, _

_Till the angels sing our song._

Those lyrics were the new daring words to ignite the sky, as rain came like stones, and as one more flew up to the clouds.

_Troop, I regret to inform you that our fellow soldier, Seifer Almasy, has been killed..._

**-&-**

**... It was a war song dammit!**

**Thanks to; GreenxxTulips, FinalFallenFantasy, and FlyinGShadoW1314**

**NEXT; Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift**


	8. Picture to Burn

**DNO**

**Warnings; Swearing. Picture burning. Fail grammar. (Only cause I was writing how Hayner would speak. D;)**

**-&-**

**Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift (Haha, drabble gone story...)**

"Okay guys! I admit it! He wasn't everything I thought he was going to be!" I yelled, finally giving in to my friends.

Olette, the 'nice' one, scoffed and retorted, "How could you expect someone who loves himself more then anything else to love another?"

The whole group nodded in unison as I rolled my eyes.

Pence was the next to speak up, "What are we gonna do guys? Seifer is telling all his friends that your obsessive and crazy, and a bunch of shit like that."

My chocolate eyes narrowed when I heard this, before a scoff made it's way out and I swiped my thumb across my nose in a 'who gives a crap' manner, "I guess we'll have to beat that." I leant forward, my elbows dug harshly into my knees, but I ignored that and threw a wicked grin at my friends. "How 'bout we go 'round and tell everyone he's gay? No one else knows."

Roxas was immediately in, giving me a light punch in the arm to show his support (In a odd way), "That's fucking awesome dude! And, if he comes around to say he's sorry, tell him that Roxas will show him how sorry he'll be!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Roxas' face, and everyone else readily agreed to both our comments. For the rest of the day we planned, and planned, then planned some more.

Some plans were to embarrass Seifer, others were to cause him the same heartbreak he caused me (That was Olette's idea! I didn't suffer no heartbreak... Yeah. None of them believed that either.) And other were what we were going to do that Saturday.

It was only when I was finally home, sitting amongst the many pictures of Seifer and I that I had 'magically' accumulated did I realize something. The one true way to get back at Seifer.

With a quiet grin, and rather malicious thoughts, I scooped up the photographs, dumped them in a garbage can and searched for a lighter. (That was an adventure and a half.)

Finally finding one, I hauled the can out into the cool evening air, and lit it up.

Soon, all our memories were nothing but food as the fire gobbled and destroyed everything I use to hold dear.

When it was done, I grabbed the final piece. The one photograph both Seifer and I liked. (He hated half the ones I took.) Starting the lighter, I placed it beneath Seifer's face, and with my tongue poking out in concentration, a small, black and brown hole soon found itself in Seifer's stead.

_"You're just another picture to burn."_

Placing it strategically on top of the blackened ash, I yelled that I'd be out for a bit and, not really waiting or caring for an answer, headed over to Seifer's house.

Once there, I knocked on the door (That wasn't as familiar as it should have been.), placed the can down, and swiftly hid. All I wanted, was to see his face. To see if he would wear a pained expression, or simply laugh it off. My patience was soon rewarded at the door clicked open, and the platinum blonde stepped out, and almost in, the garbage can.

I saw him glance down, I saw his fist tightened, and a small, _small, _look of pain flash across his face, and that was all I needed.

With a quick peek back to the man who had crushed my heart, I began my slow jog home.

Deciding, that, he didn't have to know about the copy that was in my dresser.

**-&-**

**Yeaaah... I have no idea on what happened to this 'drabble'...**

**Poor Seify though.**

**Thanks to; GreenxxTulips.**

**NEXT; Stay Close, Don't Go - Secondhand Serenade **

**WARNING: This one won't be up tomorrow. Or the next day. Probably not even the day after that. The only reason the last 8 went up so quick was because I already had them written out. The rest of the songs are going to be rather difficult... soo. Yeah. Hopefully within a week. Or two...**

**BTW. You should really listen to the song. :) It's so cute, and fits the couple quite nicely. :D**


	9. Stay Close, Don't Go

**DNO**

**Warnings; Swearingg. :D? aaannddd, rather girly Seifer. :3 kinda rushed drabble D:**

**-&-**

**Stay Close, Don't Go - Secondhand Serenade **

"I'm always amazed that I somehow managed to sweep you off your feet."

"You didn't _sweep _me. You fucking _tripped_ me."

A small, rare smile flittered across Seifer's face as he shifted a little, making it easier for him to whisper into his boyfriend's ear, "Is there a difference..?"

waa a i i i t t t t

"W-Well..." The blush that was soon staining the dirty blonde's face, wasn't really because of the words, more of how they were spoken. "I think there is."

"Mmm.." The elder murmured, lightly dragging his nose up and down the boy's neck, electing shivers.

"Don't do that!" Hayner feebly protested, resulting in a smirk from Seifer, who responded with, "Why?"

"Be....cause?"

That got a small snicker from Seifer who shook his head, "_Nice._"

"Oh shut up."

s i l e n c e

"You're not allowed to leave me I hope you know." Seifer said suddenly, completely destroying the silence.

"... And people think I'm the girl in the relationship." the actual 'girl' in the relationship snorted, shifting slightly.

"Shut the fuck up lamer, I'm being serious."

"Yeah, yeah...." after feeling the usually secluded bully tense, the smaller of the two smiled, and gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on it."

"Damn right you're not." came the low growl, muffled by Hayner's neck.

. . .

"Who would've thought Seifer Almasy to be _high maintenance._"

"Alright lamer! You asked for it!"

_t h u m p t h u m p_

**-&-**

**Am not overly proud of this, but I think it's cute.**

**For those who can't tell, the 'thumpthump' is HayHay's and Seify's heartbeat breaking the silence. **

**Also, for those you think the stuff in the middle is un-needed... I dun care. I like it. (sorrry?)**

**NEXT; Fire Burning - Sean Kingston**


	10. Fire Burning

**DNO.**

**Warnings; About 10 different swears in the first line. :)**

**-&-**

**Fire Burning - Sean Kingston**

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OF COCK SUCKING BLOODY FUCKING HELL.......!" A rather pissed off, as if you couldn't tell, Hayner cursed as he bounced around the Sandlot. An injured hand was being cradled, while a stubbed toe was being held in the air.

"Is he dancing, or cursing?" A rather amused Roxas asked, and to that, an equally entertained Olette replied, with a small giggle, "I think he's doing a little bit of both."

While this was happening, an (in)famous bully was making his way to his usual spot. Of course, due to the fact Hayner was making a huge scene, he noticed the idiot, and couldn't help but call out, _"Somebody call 911! Shortie fire burning on the dance floor!"_

**-&-**

**I crashed into my door while this song was playing. It was when I was trying to figure out a drabble for this song, and, well, here ya go.**

**THANKS TO; chap 9; pretzel-logic, NightxBlossom**

**chap 8; GreenxxTulips, Agatsuma Ritsuka, FinalFallenFantasy, and NightxBlossom**

**NEXT; I belive it's Jai Ho (You are my destiny) - The Pussycat Dolls**

**not sure. **


End file.
